Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon")
Cast *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *The Rose - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Other Flowers - June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo) Transcript *Jasmine: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! *Wonder Red: You mean bread-and-butterflies. *Jasmine: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! *Wonder Red: Naturally! *Jasmine: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. *Super Wonder: But of course we can talk, my dear. *June: If there’s anyone worth talking to. *Annie: Or about! Hahahaha! *Warners: And we sing too! *Jasmine: You do? *Ariel's Sisters: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? *The Chipettes: No, let’s sing about us! *Elephants: We know one about the shy little violets… *Daisy: Oh, no, not that old thing! *Mavis: Let’s do ‘Lovely lily at the valley’! *Bimbettes: How about the daisies in the… *Wanda: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! *Stacy: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lily! *Ellie: Laaaa… *The Chipettes: Mimimimi… *Daisy: Lalalala… *Rapunzel: Hahahahahahaha… *The Chipettes: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. *June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo): Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… *Jasmine: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… *All: …the golden afternoon! *Jasmine: Oh, that was lovely. *Wonder Red: Thank you, my dear. *June: What kind of garden do you come from? *Jasmine: Well I don’t come from any garden… *Annie: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? *Jasmine: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… *Wonder Red: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? *Jasmine: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Sailor Moon! *June: Ever seen an Sailor Moon with a blossom like that? *Annie: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Sailor Moon? *Mary: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! *June: And no fragrance! *Annie: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! *June: Rather scrawny, I’d say. *Ellie: I think she’s pretty! *Wonder Red: Quiet, bud! *Jasmine: But I’m not a flower! *Ellie: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! *June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo): Oh no! *Jasmine: A common what? *Annie: To put it bluntly: a weed! *Jasmine: I’m not a weed! *Daisy: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. *Mavis: Can you imagine?! *Stacy: Well, goodness! *Wanda: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! *Ellie: Go on now! *Wonder Red: Please, girls… *Elephants: We don’t want weeds in our bed! *Shanti: Move along, move along! *Jasmine: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! Whooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! *June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo): Hihihi! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts